<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春节运输第五趟 by toutudehen123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464895">春节运输第五趟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123'>toutudehen123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham(TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春节运输第五趟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情发生在某天阿皮勤奋更文的时候。<br/>
勤奋的阿皮同志在一脸仙气的完成了自己的日更任务后，满足地点下了那个大大的绿色发表按钮，然后窝进被窝里安详地睡着了。<br/>
然后神奇的不可思议的事情就发生了。<br/>
带着亮晶晶的五毛特效的谜鹅之神(由困困客串)降临到了阿皮的梦中！<br/>
“勤奋的日更写手啊，你的行为感动了我，因此我决定给你一个实现梦想的机会，说吧，你想要什么？”<br/>
没想到阿拉丁神灯的剧情也会发生在现实吗，打消了说出再来一百个愿望这种不切实际的想法，想起某天突然看的小黄车，阿皮决定……<br/>
＊几天后<br/>
阿皮拖着一个大水晶球，有些焦急地搓了搓手，终于在听到敲门声后激动地打开了门。<br/>
“来了来了，姐妹我来了。”<br/>
“东西都买好了吗？”<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
伴随着响彻云霄的淫笑声，困困她们打开了自己带过来的包裹。<br/>
哗啦啦地倾倒出来，“卧槽，玩这么狠？”阿皮露出一个标准的反派笑容，“既然是好不容易得到的机会，那肯定要好好利用才行。”<br/>
“先等等，快把血包给我满上。”naive堵住自己的鼻子，“光是想到那个场景我都快不行了。”<br/>
总之在一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，阿皮终于可以拖起水晶球，水晶球发出一阵亮光，在几人的注视之下，众人面前的62寸大彩电突然闪现出一幅画面。<br/>
“卧槽，真他妈的高清啊。快快快，录像准备，这会一定要把这个究极作战记录给录下来！”<br/>
话题又说回来，到底阿皮几人在干什么呢，这就得从阿皮在梦里许的那个愿说起了。生为谜鹅圈的产粮选手之一，阿皮第一反应就是为圈内的大家谋求福利。联想起之前困困她们开了次元壁打昏狗谜玩操控play的那一次，阿皮就有了一个大胆的想法。<br/>
在群里喊上几位和她一样有些大胆想法的群友，在阿皮家集合，她们终于准备进行第二次高清现场直播了。<br/>
经过紧张地咽口水等待阶段之后，随着她们的那一大包东西消失之后，好戏终于开场了。<br/>
“诶，这个操控器没问题吧？”<br/>
“当然没有问题，这可是来自东方的神秘力量，甚至还贴心地为我们这群英语渣提供同声翻译，保证我们可以看的爽。”<br/>
“好！”几位女中色鬼摩拳擦掌，等待着接下来的一饱眼福。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
Edward发现自己处在一个十分奇妙的状态之中，他觉得自己已经十分清醒了，但是他的眼皮睁不开，他的身体也动弹不得，他感受了一下，好像自己是被捆起来了。他的大脑拼命向眼部神经中枢传达睁眼的指令，可它们就好像背叛了他的大脑一样，根本动也不动。<br/>
Edward从没经历过这种事，他恐慌而愤怒地分析着情况，却恍惚间听到Oswald气急败坏的叫声。就在这一瞬间，他发现他可以睁眼了。<br/>
Edward睁开眼的一刻，发现自己看到了可能是毕生都难以忘怀的场景，他的企鹅朋友，Oswald Cobblepot现在正身上只穿着一件白衬衫，而且他的下半身。哦，我的天哪，那是丝袜吗？<br/>
他从来没有想过Oswald会穿上这种衣服，而且Oswald现在的脚还放在某个不可言说的地方。<br/>
Edward惊恐地大睁着眼睛，这一幕的冲击远比他见到什么太阳从西方升起，宇宙大爆炸，Jim成了一个弯男的冲击要大的多。他尝试开口，但他悲哀的发现Oswald的技术似乎太好了一点，他一开口除了发出某些不清不白的呻吟以外什么有效信息也吐露不出来。<br/>
Oswald像是发现Edward醒了，他一脸愤怒地盯着Edward，那眼神就好像要把Edward生吞活剥了一样，和他脚下温柔的动作相比简直是两个人。他听见Oswald咬牙切齿的声音，“Ed！这是怎么回事？”<br/>
Edward凭借自己的经验，觉得下一秒就要有某个人被盛怒的企鹅人一伞戳爆了脑袋，可是现在他们处在这种情况下，Oswald的愤怒绝对无法发泄出去。<br/>
在这种情况下Oswald还能对他保持信任让Edward有些感动，也许他应该给这位老朋友一个拥抱？但在现在这种情况下，他们谁也无法动弹。<br/>
Edward尽量不去想Oswald那只一直在他身下动作的脚，他脸有些红，语气尽量平稳地询问Oswald现在的情况，在得出与自己相同的结论后，Edward悲哀的发现他们两好像只能控制自己的面部表情以及声带了。<br/>
他突然觉得这是不是他们的哪个仇敌整出来的这一套，现在可能躲在哪里偷偷看着他们，说不定还在对他们进行录像。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
“卧槽，狗谜好狠一男的，这都能猜个八九不离十。”卷卷被震撼我妈一百年。<br/>
“毕竟是全哥谭最精贵的脑子嘛。”阿皮拖着水晶球，“不过东方的神秘力量质量好的很，他怎么想也无法阻止他们被我们白嫖的事实。”<br/>
空气中又充满了快活的鸡叫声。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
Edward发现自己真的被绑了起来，他现在的姿势就像是一只被绑起来的四脚朝天的乌龟，把自己最脆弱的位置赤裸裸的暴露出来，而他现在偏偏动也动不了，他的脑袋还强迫他去看Oswald现在正在对他做什么。<br/>
Oswald脚上套了黑丝，他的左脚正熟练地服侍着Edward股间青筋盘虬的肉棒。Edward之前真没想到会有这么一天，Oswald的脚掌一下又一下地剐蹭着他的柱身，有时又抵住他的前端，用五根指头按摩着。这本该不是这么容易勾起邪念的场景，但不知道是为什么，Edward觉得自己被Oswald挑逗得快射了。<br/>
偏偏Oswald那略带慌乱的声音还时不时的想起，这让Edward产生了一种是他强迫Oswald给他足交的错觉。他咬着牙，可是他已经无法控制住自己的身体了，他的身体诚实的做出了反应，精液喷洒满了Oswald的脚背。<br/>
还没等他两人对Edward的早泄做出什么评价，Edward惊恐地发现Oswald抬起了他的那只脚，他的头也配合地仰了起来。他尽力想低下头，或者偏开头，可这些他都做不到，只能绝望地看着自己把Oswald脚背上的那些他射出来的东西都舔干净。<br/>
Edward脸上带着我的人生已经崩塌了表情卖力地舔着Oswald的脚背，他的舌头将那些液体全都勾进了喉咙里，他似乎好像还餍足地吞了下去，Edward都能感受到喉间的那一股腥味。<br/>
Oswald此时也不得不盯着Edward舔他的脚，天知道他到底有多想把自己的脚给抽回来。但是当Edward舌头的触感传到他的大脑中的时候，他还是尝试咬住了牙，不让自己的呻吟声泄露出来，他不知道自己是怎么了，光是Edward对他脚的触碰都让他接受不了。<br/>
Edward舔完了脚背上的，转头又去吮吸脚缝之间的液体，他将大拇指卷了进来，吮吸着，还时不时的用牙轻轻地咬。隔着一层黑丝，Edward觉得口中的感觉很不好，他觉得自己的口腔都有些磨损了。他只能安慰自己，反正他的好朋友也知道这不是他的本意，哪怕他做的再变态Oswald也应该没有什么反应的。<br/>
哪想到他听见了Oswald的喘息声。Oswald看着Edward吸着他的大脚趾，虽然知道这不是Edward本人的意愿，但是他现在真的无法接受这种触碰，他靠着意志力压抑住的呻吟很快就冲破了防线，毫无抵抗的嘴唇立马就打开门户叛变大脑。他知道他现在发出来的声音真的很羞耻，他现在的视线正好能清楚地捕捉到Edward惊讶的表情。希望Ed不要认为他是什么变态才好。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
客厅里充满了姐妹们的嚎叫声，“阿皮实在太会了，我太🉑了，妈呀黑丝足交绝对是世界的珍宝。不行了，快拿纸抽给我……”<br/>
“鹅的敏感度被调了吧。”<br/>
“当然，这样才有意思嘛，毕竟我也不是什么魔鬼。”<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
Edward听着那让人面红耳赤的喘息声，过了一会，Oswald的脸才离开他的嘴。他的头固定着看着Oswald满脸通红一瘸一拐地走了过来，他以为Oswald是恢复了正常，结果Oswald给他解绳子的时候手指在他身上又戳又掐的，Edward知道这是又开始新花样了。<br/>
他本来身上现在只剩下了一条短裤，Oswald解开了绳子，把他慢慢地扶了起来，他的身体也配合着，然后在Oswald低头的时候配合地吻了Oswald个结实。<br/>
他觉得自己应该是可以控制自己的舌头的，但他卑微地发现不行，他能清楚地感受到自己和Oswald在口腔里激烈缠斗的样子，也能感受到Oswald逐渐放软的身体。<br/>
他的身体尽职尽责地搂住了瘫软的Oswald，Oswald现在暂时也无法和Edward交流了，Edward发现自己的身体突然开始动作起来。<br/>
他把Oswald安置在盖着地毯的地龙上，起身打开了一个黑色的大袋子，Edward看着袋子里的东西，都感觉头皮发麻。他看着自己伸出去，拿起了几个像是夹子一样的东西，然后又把整个袋子提了起来，放在Oswald边上。<br/>
Oswald的眼神还是有些涣散，但他的身体却平坦地展开了自己。Edward蹲下身，拿起一小瓶液体，用手在Oswald胸前的两点抹了点，手还放肆地揉捏了几下，Oswald浑身颤抖了几下，那两颗红豆立刻就颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。Edward拿起那两个小巧的小夹子，隔着衬衫一边夹了一个。<br/>
Oswald发现Edward似乎在干些什么他没理解过的事，他第一反应就是找Edward解惑，“……Ed……嗯……这是在……干什么……啊……”<br/>
夹杂着喘息声的语气让Edward内心复杂，“大概是性交时某些特殊的玩法吧。”他冷静地分析道。<br/>
“性交？”听到Oswald语气里的颤抖，Edward翻了个白眼，难道这只企鹅迟钝到现在还没有看出来吗，虽然不知道为什么，但现在操控他们的人明显是想看他们两交合。<br/>
他实在搞不懂他们费尽心机好不容易成功让哥谭两个最恐怖的犯罪分子甘心(当然还是不甘心)受他摆布，他就只想看他们两做这种事？Edward十分不能理解。<br/>
但理解不理解他的身体还是继续动作了下来，他又拿起一个黑色的吊带，Edward还没研究出来这到底是什么用途，就发现自己已经麻利地把这个吊带拴在了Oswald的大腿侧，而且上方的几个小夹子还夹住了Oswald衬衫的下摆。<br/>
Edward后知后觉地明白了这好像是衬衫夹，他搞不懂这有什么用，但听见Oswald小声的喘息声，他大概明白了可能是用来增加情趣的。<br/>
他手下动作不停，他又挤了满手的液体，在Oswald那根已经微微翘起的前端上涂抹着，Oswald的前端非常诚实的一点一点挺立了起来。趁着这个关头，Edward拿出一根细长的窜珠型柱状物，在这上面淋了不少液体，小心翼翼地往Oswald前端的那个小口插了进去。<br/>
这不会痛吗？Edward从来没研究过这个，但Oswald高声呻吟以及越来越收不住的喘息让他知道Oswald现在可能很爽，他看着自己把那根物体一直推倒底端，只留了一个粗短的头部卡在龟头上，Oswald喉咙里溢出几声带着哭腔的呻吟。<br/>
Edward非常希望自己能停下这疯狂的行为，他已经不忍心看着自己最好的朋友被自己弄成这样了，但是没人听到他的祈祷，他的身体还是继续从那个黑色的包里拿出了东西。<br/>
这次是一个黑色的项圈，丝织品，看起来前面几个友好多了，如果这不是用在拴在Oswald脖子上的话。<br/>
接着Edward又掏出来几个跳蛋和一个粗长的黑色仿真震动棒，Edward觉得自己也快要颤抖起来了，他眼睁睁地看着自己给Oswald做着润滑，然后把那几个小巧的跳蛋塞了进去。<br/>
他拿起另一段的遥控器，调了第一档。填单子嗡嗡的震动声刺激着他的神经，刚才给Oswald塞上了口球，因此Oswald也只能发出嗡嗡的声音。他亲眼见到Oswald本来就流淌着肠液的后穴越发松软起来，然后他就抓起那根粗大的黑胶按摩棒一点一点塞了进去。<br/>
好像是终于做完了一切，Edward发现自己站了起来，拍了拍手，还叉了会腰。他没工夫去想控制他身体的到底是个什么人了，他悲切地看着躺在地上的Oswald身上插满了他刚刚亲手装上去的东西，已经预料到了Oswald的将来。他现在只想亲手停止这一切，不过他做不到。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
“卧槽，这也太会了吧，你们到底是从哪顺来的这些东西啊，我他妈血都要流干了。”<br/>
“鹅真的不会受不住？”<br/>
“放心，放心，我现在调了一下鹅的精神阈值，他可能会觉得很爽，但肯定不会被玩坏的。”<br/>
“有一说一，看着狗谜突然情商上线心疼鹅起来我突然觉得我们可以再禽兽一点？”<br/>
＊这是分隔线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
Edward眼睁睁地看着自己拿起那个控制器，直接把开关推到顶头，刚才还在用迷惑和恐慌的表情看着他的Oswald眼神一下就失焦了，他都不敢看Oswald现在的状态，但是他的脑袋好像还意犹未尽地低了下来让他仔细地观赏。<br/>
Oswald现在觉得自己快要疯了，他觉得自己浑身上下都有电流通过，是真的有电流通过，他胸前那两个肿胀的小点，刚才莫名其妙被Edward插进一根物体的尿道，以及刚才塞的满满当当的后方。他的大脑皮层接受不了这么强烈的刺激，但是被堵住尿道的他无法高潮，他口中溢出绝望地呜咽声，但是他知道Edward现在无法帮助他，他感受着快感的浪潮一阵又一阵的冲刷着，觉得自己可能要坏掉了。<br/>
他闭上了双眼，在前端被限制的情况下后方完成了干性高潮。似乎是发现了Oswald的高潮，Edward的身体终于大发慈悲的关闭了电流。Oswald身体重重地瘫软了下去，Edward的身体终于听从了他的内心伸手去接住Oswald。他拿出了插在Oswald前端的东西，Oswald发出几声闷闷地哼声，在他怀里射了出来。<br/>
他又拿掉了Oswald的口球，拿掉了在他后穴插着的震动棒和跳蛋，把那两个乳夹也拿了下来，但是项圈和衬衫夹他没有动。<br/>
Oswald靠在他怀里动也不动，Edward有些怀疑Oswald是否因为刚才的刺激失去意识了。他有些心疼，想要摸摸Oswald的脑袋，可是他连这个最基本的动作都完成不了。<br/>
Oswald在他怀里缓了一会，Edward的身体居然大发慈悲的没有动，Oswald用着疲惫而沙哑的声音询问着，“Ed，结束了吗？”<br/>
因为Oswald的声音又开始行动的身体让Edward意识到这一切还没完，他又从袋子里掏出了什么别的东西。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
“卧槽，刚才鹅高潮的样子给我看硬了，吗的，狗谜到底修了什么福分这辈子能得到鹅，鹅真是太他妈的可口了。”<br/>
“同意。”白嫖浮雨衣为宁点赞。<br/>
“卧槽。谜手上拿的啥？要开始SM了吗？”<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
Edward慢慢从袋子里拿出了一根小皮鞭，Edward能感觉到Oswald讶异的眼神黏在他身上，只可惜下一秒Oswald的身体就乖乖配合地趴了下来。<br/>
Oswald略带慌乱的声音响起，“……Ed，这又是要干什么？”<br/>
我觉得这是SM，Edward想，但是他告诉Oswald也不能改变什么，所以为了不让小企鹅过于恐慌他选择闭嘴。<br/>
Oswald躺到地毯上，顺从地把双腿分开了一点，Edward看了过去，他觉得自己现在对着自己好朋友的屁股点头的样子真的像个变态。<br/>
Edward扬起了鞭子，他闭上了眼睛，身体稳稳地将鞭子抽在了Oswald的屁股上。<br/>
他能听见Oswald讶异的叫声，但很快Oswald就叫不出来了，因为Edward抽的一下比一下快，鞭子清脆的响声回荡在这间不大的屋子里，他听得见Oswald叫声里带了哭声。<br/>
他睁开自己的眼睛，发现场面没有自己想的那么惨烈，Oswald的两瓣臀瓣是因为不断地抽打变得通红起来，但是并没有像Edward想的那样鲜血淋漓，他甚至找不到什么伤口。他眼睁睁地看着自己又打了一鞭子，发现只是因为这个鞭子的型号就是抽起来很响而已。<br/>
但是Oswald忍受不了，他感受着Edward用鞭子抽着自己的屁股，除了感受到绝对的羞耻感以外，从受伤处传来的火辣辣的刺感刺激着他的神经，他觉得他不该是这样的人。但是事实告诉他，他真的因为Edward对他的虐待而勃起了。而且他发现自己的身体居然因此越发兴奋了，他的喘息声又突破防线溢了出来。<br/>
希望Ed不要认为他是什么变态才好。他现在迫切地想看看Edward的脸，但Edward的身体不领情，手拿起一根绿色的领带(Edward本人的)，蒙住了Oswald的双眼。<br/>
Edward正在奇怪这是要干什么，就发现自己拿起了一把水果刀，小心地从后背隔开Oswald的衬衫。因为衬衫夹存在的原因，衬衫并没有崩裂开来，Edward将衬衫剥开，从袋子里拿出一根小蜡烛出来。<br/>
拿起打火机点燃了蜡烛，Edward知道这是这是SM专用的低温蜡烛，他看着蜡烛上的蜡油随着他的动作一滴一滴地掉在Oswald的背上。Oswald因为被蒙住眼睛的原因，皮肤比之前还要敏感，灼烧感从背部传来，被虐待的感觉刺激着他的神经。他不想哭的，但是他的身体根本不听从他的意见，他自己都能听见他丢人的哭声毫无保留地从喉咙里钻了出来。<br/>
Edward听见Oswald细微的哭声，就像是企鹅幼崽用毛绒绒的脑袋窝蹭自己的胸口一样，他突然觉得Oswald也许比他自己想的要享受一些？<br/>
一只蜡烛滴完，他又拿出了另一只，等到几支蜡烛全部燃烧完之后，Edward发现他居然用蜡烛在Oswald背上画了一只企鹅。<br/>
这可真是好雅兴，不是吗？Edward翻了个白眼，他已经不想去考虑怎么摆脱目前的困境了，反正他们并没有什么危险，这也确实是让人挺爽的事，他只想着结束之后那个人会不会大发慈悲的放开他们。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
“草，居然画了一只企鹅，我以为你要画一个问号。”<br/>
“这不是没买着绿的嘛，放心，等会都会有的。”<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
把那件已经被自己割得破破烂烂的衬衫欲盖弥彰地遮掩了一下，Edward看着Oswald的身体摇摇晃晃地从地上爬了起来。他伸出手拿开了Oswald眼睛上绑着的自己的领带。Oswald刚才真的哭过了，他的眼睛红红的，脸上满是自己流出来的口水和泪水，他吸了吸鼻子，嘴里发出的是缺乏安全感的询问声，但是身体却主动朝他走了过来。<br/>
Edward能感觉到Oswald眼神里的绝望，他不知道Oswald在抗拒什么，他都已经接受了。这就是一件大家都爽的事，虽然不知道为什么刚才那些行为Oswald都能觉得爽，但是Edward知道Oswald从开始到现在都一直很爽，这不就够了吗，他还抗拒什么？<br/>
Oswald不知道Edward在烦恼什么，他之前确实有过处女(男？)情节这种东西，他之前陷入热恋的时候，真的想要把自己的第一次献给Edward。只可惜那段恋爱无疾而终。他觉得自己现在还可能有一点点喜欢Edward，但他清楚地意识到Edward大概还是不喜欢他。他是有着莫名保守和守旧的意识，但他已经不想再暴露在Edward面前了。<br/>
这是一种很奇怪的少女心的心里，即使Oswald目前已经三十有余，但是恋爱经验基本为零的他在情感方面一直较为幼稚。即使在面前这个人的催熟之下成熟了不少，但面对他时还是会时不时放任自己幼稚一会。<br/>
Oswald大概知道接下来会发生什么了，毕竟真的很爽，虽然还存着小心思，但是过于扭捏就显得像个娘娘腔了，他不去考虑自己和Edward那些乱遭的事，尽量把面前的人想成一个他根本不认识的从外面招来的人形按摩棒。<br/>
Edward揽过Oswald的身体，一只手伸向Oswald的臀间揉搓他刚才被打得通红的屁股，刚才被抽打的屁股现在还火辣辣的疼。Edward的手肆意的揉搓让Oswald喘息声又重了起来，早在刚才Edward拿起鞭子抽的时候他就发现Oswald爽得肠道那里一直渗出不少肠液，这也是为什么Edward觉得Oswald很爽的原因。他看着自己的手掰开那两瓣通红的臀瓣，刚才吞下一大根按摩棒的后穴现在还没有合拢，几根手指都能很轻松地挤进去。<br/>
Edward和Oswald都意识到下一步就是正戏了。<br/>
Edward半蹲了下来，Oswald颤巍巍地扶着Edward的肩自己坐了下去。操控身体的喷也许没想到Oswald已经腿软了，他直挺挺地直接坐了下去，Edward硬硬的东西直接一插到底。<br/>
Edward发誓自己听见了Oswald甜腻的叫声。<br/>
这个姿势确实是对Edward的腰力有较大的考验，于是他换了一个姿势，他把Oswald拖了起来，因为身高的原因Oswald基本是挂在他的身上，随着他的行走他能感受到自己的肉棒不断撞击着Oswald湿热的肠道。<br/>
Oswald随着Edward的撞击不断溢出呻吟，Edward知道他也收敛不了这个，明明挺爽的，但是看着Oswald脸上略带羞愤的表情，Edward觉得自己有义务让Oswald对自己坦诚一点。<br/>
他喊了Oswald两声，希望唤起他的理智，Oswald眼神疑惑的看着他，“Oswald，作为朋友，我还是想告诉你一件事，那就是我们当前不会有生命危险。”<br/>
“那可真是太好了，不是吗？”Edward听得出Oswald话里的讽刺意味，他知道Oswald也早就明白了这件事，“可你并没有因此显得放松，现在的事让你感到紧张？”<br/>
Oswald表情像是吞了一只苍蝇，他瞪了Edward一眼，Oswald觉得自己是白痴才会惆怅他和Edward之前的事？既然Edward就把这一次当成是打了一炮，那他也可以这么想。反正之前Edward在他不知道的时候说不定打了多少炮呢，他也不在乎了，他闭上眼把面前的人想象成一根人形按摩棒。<br/>
心态放松之后，Oswald的呻吟声也逐渐放肆起来，Edward在内心里叹了口气，装作没听见Oswald的“再深一点”，“再快一点”这种放荡的要求。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
“艹，鹅怎么了？又被狗谜气着了？”<br/>
“谁叫他要和高智商低情商的白痴谈恋爱呢，我真的怀疑他们的脑电波对上过吗？”<br/>
“可能这就是爱吧。”<br/>
“草生。”<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
控制他们的人似乎听见了Oswald的浪叫，Edward明显感觉自己走路的速度都快了起来。他有些担忧地看着Oswald挂在自己身上起起伏伏，Oswald回敬了他一个不屑的眼神，直到Oswald眼睁睁地看着Edward带他走到一面大镜子前。<br/>
这种镜子也算是较常见的穿衣镜了，但是放在现在他们正在做这种事的关头，Oswald都能清楚地透过这个镜子看见他们激烈交合的场景。<br/>
他扭不开头，也合不上眼睛，只能被迫观赏自自己被Edward肏干的场景。感觉爽是一回事，让他直接看又是一回事。Oswald原来没觉得自己会是这么羞耻的人，但是他的身体确实因为注视着自己的痴态而更加敏感了。<br/>
肠道紧张地缩了起来，Edward感受着自己的肉棒被Oswald的肠肉夹得死死的，他出声询问Oswald怎么了，Oswald沉默着一句话也没说。<br/>
Oswald觉得自己是白痴才会一直梦想着有一天这种场景会实现，现在他觉得这种事根本没有他热恋时想得那么好，他现在只想一伞扎爆这颗愚蠢的脑袋。<br/>
“闭嘴，安静肏我。”Oswald恶狠狠的说。<br/>
Edward噤声，他后知后觉地明白了Oswald是不是误会了什么，但他知道现在真的不是解释的好时机，他准备等他们两足够清醒之后再来谈论这个话题。至于现在嘛，就像Oswald所说的，安静享受就好。<br/>
Oswald色情的呻吟声和Edward满足的喘息声交汇在一起，让本就敏感的Oswald高潮了一次又一次。他眼神已经失去了焦距，却还是失神地望着镜子。Edward有点担心他，然后发现自己开始了最后一轮的冲刺。<br/>
射在Oswald里面，Oswald闷哼哼地从前端射出来一些稀薄的液体，Edward又紧紧地抱住了他，带着他拿起了一根记号笔。<br/>
虽然看不懂上面写的中文字，但是直觉告诉Edward这绝对不是什么正常的记号笔。他自己拿起了一只绿色的，Oswald拿起另外一只紫色的，他们还是抱在一起。<br/>
就在Edward疑惑接下来该如何发展的时候，Edward发现Oswald在摸自己的屁股。他一惊，然后发现自己也弯下身子去摸Oswald的屁股。<br/>
Edward凭着触感，觉得Oswald写的应该是Oswald Cobblepot's，然后他写的，不用多说，肯定是Edward Nygma's。不知道为什么，Edward突然觉得这几个字很可能洗不掉了。<br/>
他们搂在一起写完了彼此的名字后，那个鬼畜的家伙好像终于放开了他们的钳制。下一秒Oswald就双脚不稳地倒了下来，Edward赶紧扶起了他。<br/>
Oswald推开了他，勉强整了整自己身上唯一穿着的破烂的衬衫。Edward尴尬地咳嗽了一声，把不知道什么时候出现在地上的自己的西服递给了他。他的西服Oswald穿起来很不合身，但这样正好也遮一遮Oswald毫无遮掩的下半身。<br/>
Oswald看了Edward一眼，表情复杂，他想说些什么，最后却只说了一句，“今天就当做没发生。”<br/>
没发生？为什么没发生？Edward看得出来Oswald今天真的很爽，他不怎么排斥和自己做这个，自己也不会排斥和他做这个。他搞不懂Oswald露出一副自己被白嫖的表情是怎么回事。<br/>
“你觉得我们不应该做这个？”<br/>
Oswald脸上浮现出懊悔的表情，“我不是……好吧，可能是。不对，不是……我想说，你懂的，Ed。我想说什么你应该明白。”他的脸上浮现出灰白的神色。<br/>
“我明白你想说什么，可那又怎么样。”Edward敲了敲这只企鹅的小脑袋，“你没有你想象中的那么了解我。”<br/>
“什么？”Oswald捂着脑袋不满地说。<br/>
“我之前也是个处男，你懂吗？”<br/>
“哦，这真是……我……Ed，这……”Oswald的脸马上就红了起来，他有些语无伦次，也有些手舞足蹈。Edward拉住他的手，把最后夹在他身上的衬衫夹取了下来。<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
“艹，想不到最后还能被塞一嘴狗粮。”<br/>
“不过这狗粮够香不是吗？别傻笑地流口水了，快过来收拾场子，顺便帮忙抬一下naive。刚才谜鹅完事了之后她就摆出一副此生无憾的表情倒下去了。我估计不送去医院抢救怕是要没了。”<br/>
“好咧。这就来。”<br/>
“诶，小心地上沾满鼻血的纸抽。”<br/>
＊这是分割线🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄<br/>
James Gordon原本不想来这种地方找Oswald Cobblepot的，但现在哥谭处在紧急状况下，他还是需要碰碰运气。他在门外踌躇了一会，终于还是破门而入。<br/>
“GCPD……”Jim一脸见鬼地看着Edward给正在给自己套上正装的Oswald揉着腰，见到他还热情地打了一个招呼。<br/>
“对不起打扰了。”他关上了门，他敢保证这觉得会成为他的又一个心理阴影，比之前看Edward和Oswald合奏弹钢琴的场面还要深得多的那种。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>